Entre Magie et Alchimie
by Nafarik
Summary: Izuku vivait une existence normale jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que son père était un sorcier et qu'il avait hérité de certaines facultés. Le jour de ses 15 ans, sa vie prit un tournant lorsqu'il reçut sa lettre d'admission à UA, l'école de magie et enchantements. BNHA version Harry Potter.


Il avait fait la grasse matinée ce matin-là, se réveillant à cause des rayons du soleil s'immisçant dans sa chambre. Il était en nage, à plat ventre sur son lit, les membres écartés et les couvertures au pied de son lit à cause de la chaleur ambiante. L'été battait son plein et semblait avoir pour mission de le faire fondre avant les premières feuilles de l'automne.

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement, sa main droite partant aussitôt à la recherche de ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Une fois qu'il fut en état de voir, il se força à ouvrir les yeux afin de se faufiler hors de sa chambre, son estomac réclamant déjà un petit-déjeuner qui s'apparentait plutôt à un déjeuner anticipé. Il fit un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, se passant de l'eau sur le visage et passant sa main dans ses cheveux verts bouclés qu'il avait toujours du mal à discipliner.

_Izuku ! Izuku !

Les cris de sa mère le fit sursauter et son esprit s'éveilla aussitôt. Il accourut aussitôt vers la source du bruit et retrouva sa mère dans l'entrée de l'appartement, à genoux sur le sol, s'agitant dans tous les sens face à lui, brassant de l'air.

_Maman ? S'écria-t-il paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Izuku ! C'est arrivé ! Elle est arrivée !

Elle se mit à pleurer, causant encore plus de panique dans la tête du jeune homme.

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?!

_La lettre de U.A. ! cria sa mère.

Ah. La lettre de U.A.

Izuku vit ladite lettre dans l'une des mains de sa mère, apercevant le rond de cire rouge avec les initiales si reconnaissables. Il tomba à genoux lui aussi, avant de se mettre à pleurer, à l'image de sa mère.

_Je vais entrer à U.A. ! Maman, je vais rentrer à U.A. !

U.A. L'école de magie et d'enchantement, ou comme dit dans l'Ancien langage : Urovyi Aincen.

Avant ses huit ans, Izuku avait toujours pensé être une personne normale. Il était même un peu en dessous de la normale, juste assez pour que certains de ses camarades pensent qu'il soit normal de le bousculer dans les couloirs ou s'amusent à le ridiculiser lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas une personne normale lorsqu'un dauphin lui avait adressé la parole lors d'une sortie au zoo. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas une personne normale quand, lors de cette même sortie au zoo, un éléphant avait fait fuir ses agresseurs avant de lui demander s'il allait bien. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour en parler à sa mère, pensant qu'elle allait le prendre pour un fou. Pourtant, ce qu'elle lui dit ce jour-là changea son quotidien à jamais.

_Tu sais, Izuku, ton père était un sorcier. Et on dirait bien que tu as hérité de ce sang spécial.

Son père, disparu depuis peu de temps après sa naissance, était un sorcier. Et Izuku en était un lui aussi.

Il l'avait appris bien plus tard, mais à l'âge de quinze ans, tous les sorciers recevaient une lettre d'entrée à l'académie U.A. Même en cherchant, le jeune homme n'avait jamais trouvé aucune documentation sur cette école, même pas sur sa localisation, mais elle existait bien, quelque part. Et à partir de la rentrée prochaine, il allait y être scolarisé. Il allait devenir un sorcier, comme son père avant lui.

_Izuku, tu as bien toutes tes affaires ? Tu n'oublies rien ? Nous n'avons pas oublié un de tes manuels scolaires ? Tu as bien ta cape ? Et ta baguette, elle est bien rangée dans...

_M-maman !

Il se retourna vers elle, le doigt sur sa bouche pour l'intimer de se taire, alors qu'autour d'eux les voyageurs commençaient à les regarder de travers. Le commun des mortels n'étaient en aucun cas au courant de l'existence de la magie, et encore moins du quai trois ter qui se trouvait derrière le mur où prônait une statue d'un ancien révolutionnaire. Ils ignoraient également que ledit révolutionnaire avait été un sorcier célèbre qui avait sauvé le monde plusieurs fois.

_Oh, pardon Izuku ! Mais... Tu es sûr d'avoir tout avec toi ?

_Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais je dois y aller pour ne pas rater le train ! Je t'enverrais des nouvelles dès que je peux, je te le promets !

Inko Midoriya sembla sur le point de se mettre à pleurer et Izuku choisit ce moment pour faire ses adieux à sa mère, lui promettant de revenir pour les vacances de Noël. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de pousser son chariot à bagages vers la statue, fermant les yeux en craignant l'impact qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva sur un autre quai, sur lequel attendait un train paraissant sortir d'une autre époque. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants à admirer le monstre de ferraille, avant de se faire bousculer par quelqu'un.

_Restes pas planté là, le nerd !

_Pardon ! Je suis désolé, je...

Il se retourna vers un garçon de son âge, blond et aux yeux rouges. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être tué rien que par ce regard et il fit un pas en arrière, avant que le blond ne passe son chemin, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard dédaigneux.

Reprenant ses esprits, Izuku poussa son chariot vers le train, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, traîna sa valise dans les couloirs avant de trouver une cabine libre où il prit place. Il gigota sur la banquette en cuir, observant tout autour de lui comme s'il était dans un château. Il reporta son regard par la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait apercevoir l'autre côté du quai.

_Hey, salut ! On peut s'asseoir ici ?

Il sursauta au son de la voix d'une fille avant de faire volte-face vers la porte coulissante.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noisettes se tenait dans l'entrée, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres qui fit se figer Izuku. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à une fille jusqu'à maintenant et ne se sentait pas à l'aise en la présence de la gent féminine.

_Euh, je... Je...

_Excuse-nous mais toutes les autres cabines sont prises alors on serait reconnaissants si tu nous laisser te tenir compagnie.

Il reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix masculine. Derrière la brune, se trouvait un jeune homme grand avec des lunettes carrées bien fixées sur son nez. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se détendit aussitôt, trouvant la force de sourire pour les accueillir.

_Oui, bien sûr ! Entrez !

_Super ! Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama la brune avant de se jeter sur la banquette en face de lui.

Izuku eut un nouveau sursaut mais tenta de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. La jupe de l'uniforme de la jeune fille voletait légèrement sur ses jambes et il tenta de garder le regard tourné vers le haut. L'autre garçon aux cheveux bleu marine prit place aux côtés de la jeune fille, avant de lui accorder un regard bienveillant.

_Merci infiniment pour ton accueil. Je suis Iida Tenya, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

_Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku, enchanté aussi ! Sourit-il comme réponse.

_Et moi c'est Uraraka Ochako ! Ce serait super de se retrouver dans la même classe ! Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre comme option, Izuku ?

_Une option ? S'étonna-t-il. Euh, j'ai du rater cette partie dans le règlement...

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Sourit la jeune fille. Ils te laissent un mois pour te décider ! Moi je sais déjà que je vais choisir l'astronomie ! Tenya va entrer dans l'équipe de Cispheil, pas vrai ?

Izuku mit un moment avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait du sport favori des sorciers, une sorte de basket-ball dans les airs. Il l'avait lu dans un livre achetés sur le Chemin de Revers.

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir entrer sur le terrain avant au moins la deuxième année, mais je compte bien faire de mon mieux, répondit le plus grand avec un hochement de tête.

_Je ne serais jamais assez athlétique pour rentrer dans l'équipe, souffla Izuku. Vous savez ce qu'il y a d'autres comme option ?

_U.A. offre beaucoup de choix alors je te conseille de te renseigner sur place, répondit Tenya. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura forcément quelque chose qui te conviendra ! On parle de la meilleure école de magie de tout le continent après tout !

Les trois futurs apprentis sorciers discutèrent pendant les cinq heures que constituèrent le trajet. Si Izuku était ce que l'on appelait un Sang-Mêlé, il apprit que Tenya était un Sang-Pur, tandis qu'Ochako était une Née-Moldu. Ayant connu assez tard l'existence de la magie, c'était la première fois qu'Izuku entendait cette appellation pour désigner le commun des mortels.

Ochako et Tenya étaient des amis d'enfance et la jeune fille n'avait aucune connaissance du monde de la magie avant de recevoir sa lettre. La famille de Tenya avait tout expliquée à ses parents, alors qu'ils étaient tous un peu perdus quant aux implications.

Le train arriva finalement en gare et tous les élèves en descendirent pour se diriger vers le grand établissement qui allait les accueillir pendant les prochains mois. Pour Izuku, c'était plus un château qu'une école et il resta figé en plein milieu du passage, récoltant les regards moqueurs d'Ochako avant de se mettre à rougir et accourir vers ses deux nouveaux amis.

A l'entrée du bâtiment se dressait un grand mur sur lequel figurait l'attribution des classes, en lettres flottantes qu'Izuku avait du mal à lire. Il finit tout de même par trouver son nom dans la classe A, à la suite de ceux de Tenya et Ochako. Cette dernière se montra très enthousiaste de tous se retrouver dans la même classe et approcha un peu trop son visage de celui du jeune homme aux lunettes rondes, qui fut obligé de faire un pas en arrière.

Tous les élèves furent accueillis dans une grande salle de banquet, chaque classe ayant sa propre table longue pour s'installer. Alors que les bavardages battaient déjà leur plain, des tintements de verres attirèrent l'attention des élèves et le silence se fit. Izuku se pencha pour voir au-delà de Tenya et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en voyant un animal ressemblant à un rat se dresser sur un comptoir, vêtu d'un costume.

_C'est le directeur de l'école, souffla Ochako en se retenant de rire au vue de sa réaction.

Une seule chose passa dans la tête d'Izuku.

_U.A. est incroyable !

Le directeur se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

_Mes chers élèves ! Bienvenus à tous les nouveaux arrivants et bon retours pour les plus anciens ! Cette année encore, Urovyi Aincen vous accueille en son sein, afin de faire de vous de merveilleux sorciers et sorcières. Chacune des expériences que vous vivrez ici vous aideront à construire votre avenir, grâce aux leçons de vos professeurs mais également grâce à votre entourage. Chérissez chaque moment et vous sortirez toujours vainqueur face à l'adversité.

Le directeur à l'apparence de rat écarta grand ses bras et un véritable festin apparut sur chacune des tables. Il y avait beaucoup de plat qu'Izuku ne connaissait pas et il fit bien attention à goûter à chacun d'entre eux. A ses côtés, Tenya en fit autant, tandis qu'Ochako se concentra surtout sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait de sucré.

A la fin du repas, les élèves furent dirigés vers un autre partie du bâtiment, chaque classe dirigée par un élève de troisième année. Celui s'occupant de la classe A s'appelait Togata Mirio et donnait l'impression d'être un personnage de dessin animé dont Izuku n'arrivait pas à trouver le nom.

_Et voici votre dortoir ! S'exclama-t-il en se postant devant un grand escalier en colimaçon. Vous avez chacun votre chambre, avec votre nom dessus. Vos affaires ont déjà été transportées à l'intérieur alors vous n'avez plus qu'à vous installer. Il y a également une grande salle commune pour resserrer les liens de la classe et...

_Ferme-la et avance, Tintin !

Ah, c'était Tintin !

Le jeune Midoriya se mit à secouer la tête, chassant ses pensées avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de grogner. Il se mit à sursauter en réalisant que la personne en question n'était autre que le jeune homme blond qu'il avait bousculé en arrivant sur le quai trois ter. Il croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant, avant de se détourner aussitôt.

_Bon, certains d'entre vous ont visiblement besoin de créer beaucoup de liens pour corriger leur sale caractère, reprit le sosie de Tintin.

Ochako se mit à pouffer de rire à ses côtés, comme certains autres élèves de la classe. Le blond aux yeux rouges ragea dans son coin et un autre élève essaya de le calmer avant que toute la classe ne se faufile à la suite dans les escaliers menant à leur nouveau lieu de vie pour les mois à venir.

Après à peine deux jours de cours, Izuku s'était déjà construit une réputation au sein de ses camarades de classe. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si elle était négative ou positive, mais la plupart des élèves le regardait avec un regard qu'un psychiatre pourrait offrir à ses patients.

Ce soir-là, alors que tout ses camarades avaient rejoints la salle commune, le jeune homme se précipita sur sa prochaine victime, à savoir : Kirishima Eijirou.

_Eijirou ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur le canapé où son camarade avait pris place.

Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire crispé, mais ne dit rien pour le chasser. Izuku ouvrit son carnet de notes à la page qui portait le nom de jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

_Tu es un hybride, c'est ça ? Un de tes ancêtres a des gênes de requin, pas vrai ? De quel côté de ta famille ? Comment fonctionne ton métabolisme ? Est-ce que tu es à l'aise dans l'eau ?

_Et voilà que la folie du nerd est repartie... Quelle plaie...

_Ne dis pas ça Katsuki, c'est plutôt mignon je trouve. T'as vu un peu comme ses yeux sont plein d'étoiles ?

Izuku ignora ses deux autres camarades, bien qu'il les entende. Il savait bien de qui il s'agissait, d'autant plus qu'ils seraient les prochains sur sa liste. Le blond aux yeux rouges, Bakugou Katsuki, avait du sang de Vélane tandis que la jeune fille à la peau et aux cheveux roses, Ashido Mina, avait un parent elfe. Mais pour l'instant, c'était le jeune homme aux dents pointues et à la peau dure qui l'intéressait le plus.

Il passa près d'une heure à lui poser des questions et à remplir les pages de son carnets avec les informations engrangées. Izuku en ignorait tellement sur le monde de la magie et ces créatures fantastiques que c'en était carrément frustrant pour lui. La classe A était remplie de personnes extraordinaires, d'hybrides de toutes sortes et des enfants de sorciers célèbres ou des métamorphes.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de choses, Izuku, souffla Ochako.

_Hein ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, alors qu'il finissait tout juste de relier les informations entres elles dans son carnet. Eijirou avait pris la fuite aussitôt l'interrogatoire terminé, cherchant un réconfort en la personne de Katsuki qui l'avait envoyer bouler, comme à son habitude.

_Ah ! Se reprit-il après avoir enfin compris la remarque. C'est juste que... Tout est si nouveau pour moi... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout un monde se trouvait sous mon nez et qu'il y ait autant de choses fantastiques !

_Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais tu en fais trop, se moqua la Née-Moldu.

En la voyant rire, il entoura son visage de ses bras pour cacher le rouge qui montait à ses joues. Il avait beau trouver lui-même que son comportement était embarrassant, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa curiosité.

Heureusement pour lui, Ochako décida de changer de sujet.

_Alors, tu as jeté un œil aux options ?

_Oui ! Je vais prendre le cours de potions !

_Oh, alors nous serons ensemble.

Izuku se tourna vers le fauteuil en face de celui où se trouvait Ochako. Sur ce dernier, se trouvait Yaoyorozu Momo, une jeune fille de Sang-Pur issue d'une grande famille de sorciers. Le jeune homme avait appris la veille seulement que la famille de sa camarade dirigeait la chaîne de boutiques dans laquelle il avait acheté sa baguette magique.

_Oh, toi aussi tu as pris le cours de potions, YaoMomo ? S'exclama Mina en surgissant derrière le canapé d'Izuku, le faisant sursauter au passage. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas choisi l'étude des créatures magiques...

_Tu l'as choisi parce que c'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Momo avec un sourire bienveillant.

La jeune fille à la peau rose dut lui répondre, mais Izuku perdit le fil dès qu'elle se laissa glisser à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il était entouré de trois filles et c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait en supporter. Fermant son carnet sur ses genoux, il regarda aux quatre coins de la pièce pour implorer quelqu'un à l'aide du regard. Il tomba sur Kaminari Denki, qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de venir à son secours.

En tout juste quelques jours, la classe avait pu créée une certaine unité, bien que certains groupes soient plus soudés que d'autres. Izuku passait la plupart de son temps avec Ochako et Tenya. Par moment, Asui Tsuyu, l'hybride grenouille, les rejoignait pour parler des cours. Avec Hanta Sero, Eijirou, Denki et Mina semblaient trouver la compagnie de Katsuki agréable malgré son caractère particulier, car ils ne cessaient jamais de revenir à la charge peu importe le nombre de fois où le blond les chassaient. Le jeune Midoriya se demandait si son sang hybride y était pour quelque chose. Il aimerait beaucoup lui poser des questions sur l'influence de son sang de Vélane héritée par sa mère, mais il savait parfaitement que le blond ne le portait pas dans son cœur et qu'il risquait sa vie s'il s'approchait trop près. Afin de remplir la page portant le nom du blond dans son carnet, il allait avoir besoin de la troupe qui le suivait comme son ombre.

_Et toi Denki, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre comme option ? Demanda Jiro Kyouka, tout en triturant ses lobes d'oreilles allongés.

_Je voulais entrer dans l'équipe de Cispheil mais ça m'a dissuadé quand j'ai su que Katsuki voulait y entrer aussi. Je vais me tourner vers l'étude des Runes du coup. Apparemment mon grand-père était professeur de Runes ici. Enfin, avant d'être maudit et de devoir prendre sa retraite pour gérer les contrecoups...

_Une malédiction ? Le coupa Izuku. Quel genre de malédiction ? Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le fait que tout le monde prend le jus en te touchant ?

Denki fit alors une grimace qui disait qu'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit. Du coin de l'œil, Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts pouvait voir Mina et Ochako faire la même expression. Une fois de plus, Izuku s'arma de son stylo et ouvrit son carnet à la page portant le nom de Denki.

_Izuku !

Tenya surgit brusquement, appelant son nom tout en posant ses mains sur la longue table, juste en face de sa place. Le mouvement et la voix le firent sursauter, certain que son cœur dut faire un sacré bond dans sa poitrine.

_Tenya, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Se plaignit-il, la main sur son cœur.

_Oh, je suis désolé mais je...

Le jeune homme en face de lui s'interrompit, baissa les yeux un instant avant de regarder autour de lui et de finalement s'installer sur la chaise en face du jeune Midoriya. Il portait encore l'uniforme de Cispheil, preuve qu'il sortait tout juste de l'entraînement.

_Tout va bien ? S'enquit Izuku en voyant son ami agir étrangement.

_Je... Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, je...

Il s'interrompit une fois de plus, faisant arquer les sourcils d'Izuku. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'i voyait son ami à lunettes dans cet état-là. Et ils venaient d'entrer dans leur deuxième année à U.A.

_Je... Tu sais que le match de Cispheil contre l'équipe Bulgare est la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Tenya.

_Euh, oui, répondit-il. Eijirou en parlait justement avec Kats... Il en parlait l'autre jour.

_Très bien, souffla Tenya. J'ai besoin de Veritaserum d'ici là.

_Quoi ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne pouvait pas cacher son étonnement. Il avait beau essayer, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre le match de Cispheil et un Veritaserum.

_J'ai besoin de Veritaserum, Izuku, reprit Tenya, le regard décidé cette fois-ci. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas en fabriquer. Ce sont des livres de potions avancées que tu as en face de toi en ce moment même. Des livres qui sont seulement accessibles à des troisième année, si je ne m'abuse, mais je suppose que tu as du demandé à Mirio. Je n'en parlerai pas au professeur Aizawa si tu acceptes de fabriquer du Veritaserum pour moi.

Pendant sa tirade, Izuku avait tiré les manuels vers lui avant de les fermer le plus discrètement possible, ne sachant pas où regarder. Il savait que leur professeur principal lui passerait un savon pour lire des livres de troisième année et il ne pouvait pas laisser Mirio être dénoncé alors que c'était lui qui l'avait supplié de l'aider dans sa quête de savoir.

_Ok, Tenya, attends un peu ! S'exclama-t-il, sentant la migraine lui monter à la tête. Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi tu veux un Veritaserum ?

_Je... Parce que je ne pourrais jamais avouer mes sentiments à Ochako sans cette potion !

Il y eut un blanc entre eux, pendant lequel Izuku tenta de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Oh. Avouer ses sentiments à leur amie commune. L'histoire prenait soudain tout son sens.

_Mais tu... Tu n'as pas besoin d'une potion de vérité pour lui avouer tes sentiments, Tenya, lui fit-il remarquer. Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, ce n'est pas si dur de déclarer sa flamme à...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant qu'il n'était pas à même de lui faire ce genre de remarques. Il n'était pas exactement dans la même situation, mais lui aussi avait sans doute besoin d'une potion pour faire face à ses problèmes. Il hésitait entre boire une potion d'Amnésie pour fuir ce problème, ou bien boire un philtre de Confusion pour y faire front. Dans le dernier cas, il allait sans doute finir en charpie au pied du Saule Cogneur.

_Izuku, s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin, crois-moi.

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sois très heureuse que tu utilises une potion pour...

_Toi et moi savons très bien que je ne me déclarerais jamais si les choses continuent comme ça. Ochako est mon amie d'enfance, je... Je sais très bien qu'elle ne comprendra pas si j'utilise mes mots pour me déclarer.

Son ami avait baissé la tête vers le bois de la table, les poings serrés. La relation entre Tenya et Ochako n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il les connaissait et il se doutait que le Sang-Pur devait en souffrir. Izuku regarda autour d'eux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son ami.

_C'est d'accord. Ce sera prêt d'ici une semaine.

_Merci Izuku ! Tu es vraiment un ami !

Il voulait lui faire remarquer qu'il lui avait plus ou moins fait du chantage avec les manuels de troisième année, mais il fit l'impasse. Tenya ne s'en était sans doute même pas rendue compte.

L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite et tout les élèves se dirigèrent à tour de rôle vers la Grande Salle. Izuku s'y dirigea en compagnie de Tenya et en chemin, il remarqua deux de ses camarades les précéder. Kyouka et Katsuki semblaient discuter, ce qui étonnait le jeune homme. Connaissant le blond, c'était sans doute la jeune femme qui l'avait abordé en premier. Il incita Tenya à accélérer le pas pour entendre leur conversation, tout en sachant très bien qu'il agissait comme un voyeur.

_Eijirou a dit que tu as fais une sacré chute à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui mais tu n'as aucune marque ! J'aimerais bien avoir du sang de Vélane pour avoir une aussi belle peau !

_J'ai pas demandé à héritée du sang de ma vieille, grogna Katsuki, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Et pour info, c'est à cause de ce sale requin que j'ai fais une chute !

_Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a pas cherché à cacher la vérité ! Sourit Kyouka. Il a montré à tout le monde l'éraflure sur son bras ! Pour laisser une marque pareille sur quelqu'un qui a la peau aussi dure, t'es vraiment quelqu'un ! Est-ce qu'il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas faire ? C'est carrément injuste !

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête aux paroles de la jeune femme.

_Izuku, tout va bien ?

En face d'eux, Kyouka et Katsuki entendirent la voix de Tenya et tout deux se retournèrent dans leur direction. L'espace d'un instant, les yeux verts d'Izuku croisèrent ceux rouges de Katsuki. Dans ce genre de moments, le jeune homme regrettait d'avoir troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles de contact. Il avait l'impression que les yeux du blond pouvaient le brûler sur place et il ne pouvait plus se protéger derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

Il détourna les yeux brusquement, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fixé l'attaquant de l'équipe de Cispheil pendant trop longtemps. Il se mit à triturer le bas de son pull, se concentrant sur la conversation qui débuta entre Tenya et Kyouka.

Oui, Katsuki était injuste. Et Izuku en savait sûrement davantage que tout le reste de l'école.

Izuku ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait froid. Si l'on se dépensait physiquement comme le faisait les joueurs sur le terrain, il faisait sans doute chaud. Pour autant, si l'on considérait que tous les joueurs sauf un portaient des manches longues, il ne devait pas faire si chaud que cela, même dans les airs, perchés sur une planche magique.

Katsuki était la seule personne, que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans les gradins, à se balader en débardeur en plein mois d'octobre, alors qu'il se déplaçait rapidement à une bonne centaine de mètres du sol. Par moment, le jeune Midoriya se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il avait pu entendre la plupart des filles l'entourant parler des muscles du blond, qui apparaissaient après ses coudes, au-delà de ses protections aux avant-bras. Il s'était forcé à détourner les yeux du blond lorsqu'une fille derrière lui avait cru voir un bout de sa poitrine après un plongeon pour tenter de récupérer la balle.

_Ochako, il fallait absolument qu'on s'assoit de ce côté-là ? Grimaça le jeune homme en tentant d'ignorer une remarque sur le postérieur de son camarade de classe.

_Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? On est dans les meilleures places possibles !

Il avait l'impression que son destin était scellé. Il voulait juste se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas être forcé à prendre conscience de ce qu'il cherchait à fuir. Il comprenait que Katsuki soit populaire auprès de la gent féminine. Son sang de Vélane lui donnait une peau à jalouser n'importe qui et lui faisait dégager une aura particulièrement attirante, mais il n'y avait aucune raison que ce charme opère également sur Izuku. Il n'y avait aucune raison scientifique ou biologique qui puisse expliquer la sensation de flottement dans la tête du jeune Midoriya lorsqu'il dévisageait son camarade blond.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa sexualité. Il avait toujours eu du mal à parler aux filles, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de trouver des camarades mignonnes ou attirantes au collège. En repensant à sa première rencontre avec Ochako, il aurait pu pensé qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais contre toutes attentes, elle était devenu une de ses meilleures amies, en plus d'avoir des sentiments réciproques pour Tenya.

Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser qu'il observait Katsuki plus que nécessaire. En début de première année, le sale caractère et la mauvaise humeur perpétuelle du blond l'avait poussé à toujours savoir où il était, afin d'éviter d'être sur son passage et lui servir de bouc émissaire. Quelques mois après les premiers entraînements de Cispheil et la titularisation du blond dans l'équipe, il avait remarqué ses muscles qui s'étaient fait plus présents. Comme la plupart des personnes de leur classe le dévisageait aussi, il avait mis cela sur le compte de son sang de Vélane. Mais après un de leur dernier cours d'Études des créatures magiques, leur professeur Ishiyama avait ouvert les yeux d'Izuku. Les effets d'attraction d'une créature magique ne fonctionnaient que sur le sexe opposé.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit soudain entendre, surprenant Izuku dans le fil de ses pensées. Il se joignit aux acclamations lorsqu'il réalisa que le match de basket-ball façon sorcier venait de d'achever sur un énième but de Katsuki, qui flottait sur place, les deux bras en l'air et affichant un air provocateur. Bientôt, Eijirou se jeta sur lui, faisant émerger une boule de jalousie dans le ventre d'Izuku. Il avait toujours été jaloux de la relation de ces deux camarades, rien que d'un point de vue amical. Eijirou était bien la seule personne que le blond autorisait à avoir ce genre de contact physique. Récemment, Denki et Sero avaient également reçus l'autorisation de lui toucher l'épaule, mais seulement sous certaines conditions.

Ce jour-là, Denki sembla gagner un grade puisqu'il se joignit à Eijirou pour soulever Katsuki une fois que tous les membres de la classe se réunirent dans la salle commune de leur dortoir. Tout le monde sembla chercher à flatter l'ego déjà démesuré du premier de la classe. Izuku restait dans son coin, ne pouvant pas chercher du réconfort en la présence de ses meilleurs amis, qui devaient sans doute être dans le couloir en train de s'avouer mutuellement leur flamme. Il se demandait vaguement si leur relation amicale allait changer et s'il n'allait pas être comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Alors que l'agitation commençait à s'estomper, il profita du fait que Todoroki Shouto, l'hybride vampire, s'éclipse, pour en faire autant à son tour. Il avait commencé à gravir les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres lorsqu'il entendit la voix portante du blond dans son dos.

_Allez vous faire foutre les gars et fichez-moi la paix !

Malgré ses propos, il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix. Il ne sut pas si cela en fut la cause, mais Izuku rata la prochaine marche et bascula en arrière, se sentant tomber dans le vide avant que quelque chose n'arrête sa chute. Quelque chose de dur et mouillé.

_Putain Izuku, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il se figea en entendant la voix de Katsuki beaucoup trop près de son oreille, avant de virer au rouge en réalisant que la chose dure et mouillée n'était autre que son torse, alors qu'il portait toujours l'uniforme de Cispheil. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tenta de se reprendre aussitôt, se détachant de lui en tentant d'être le plus naturel possible.

_Désolé, je... J'ai glissé dans les escaliers et je...

_J'avais vu ça, merci, grimaça le blond. Tu dois être la personne la plus maladroite qui existe sur cette Terre, Izuku ! T'es sûr que t'as pas chopé une malédiction quelque part ?

Oh si, il en avait attrapé une, de malédiction. Et elle était juste en face de lui en ce moment même. Il devait être maudit pour que son cœur fasse des bonds dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom de la voix du blond. Il devait être maudit pour se sentir rougir rien qu'à cause du rictus moqueur qu'il affichait en cet instant précis.

_Allez avance, reprit-il. Et ne me tombes pas dessus une deuxième fois, je suis pas sûr de t'attraper cette fois-ci !

Izuku lui obéit sans dire un mot. Il se demandait s'il lui restait de la potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. Il allait sans doute en avoir besoin s'il voulait ne pas retrouver les muscles des bras et le rictus moqueur de Katsuki jusque dans ses rêves. Il était de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre ses sentiments et son attirance jour après jour.

Il entendait vaguement l'agitation autour de lui, qui le berçait comme un fond sonore tandis qu'il était, une fois de plus, plongé dans ses manuels. Les musiques typiques de fin d'année résonnaient dans la Grande Salle et plusieurs élèves parlaient ou riaient autour de lui. Mais rien qui ne l'empêche de travailler dans son coin, rien qui l'empêche de marmonner, la main gauche devant sa bouche pour tenter vainement d'étouffer ses paroles.

_Comme la potion d'Amnésie contient de la valériane, si je mélange ces ingrédients avec ceux de l'élixir d'Euphorie, peut-être que je pourrais avoir...

_Oh, Izuku, tu marmonnes là.

Le jeune homme sursauta brusquement, se cognant les genoux contre le dessous de la table. Il eut le réflexe de cacher ses manuels et ses notes sous ses bras, avant de se retourner vers la personne qui lui inspirait la potion qu'il voulait essayer de fabriquer.

_K-Katsuki ? S'écria-t-il. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le concerné s'asseyant aussitôt à ses côtés, ses jambes de part et d'autre de la banquette en bois. Il regardait autour de lui, semblant s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Étant donné que le blond avait du sang de Vélane, Izuku pensait peu probable qu'il passe inaperçu où qu'il se rende.

_Ok, voilà le topo, nerd. J'ai besoin d'un potion.

_Quoi ? Mais tu...

_Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais du Felix Felicis en réserve ?

Izuku se crispa aussitôt. Cette potion de chance exceptionnelle était très difficile à réaliser, compte tenu du fait qu'elle prenait au moins six mois de préparation. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais songé à la réaliser mais ce n'était pas encore de son niveau. Contrairement à une autre potion du même genre.

_C'est... Non, je n'en ai pas mais j'ai... Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais une potion de chance ? Fit-il tout bas. Tu es le premier de la classe, tu as les meilleures notes, tu es l'attaquant de l'équipe de Cispheil et ton sang de Vélane te rend attirant pour tout le monde ! Comment une potion de chance pourrait...

_C'est pas pour moi, le coupa le blond. C'est pour Eijirou.

_Oh.

Il voulut continuer et lui proposer une autre potion qu'il avait en réserve, mais Katsuki se mit à sourire d'un air provocateur en face de lui, le forçant à déglutir et à détourner les yeux.

_Quoi ? C'est quoi cette réaction ? Demanda-t-il en triturant les pages de son carnet de notes.

_Je suis attirant pour tout le monde, hein ?

_Tu... Tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, tu ne peux pas le nier !

Le jeune Midoriya voulait changer de sujet, là, tout de suite. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça d'essayer de parler normalement avec Katsuki, alors entrer sur ce terrain-ci promettait de ne pas le laisser sortir indemne.

_Pourquoi tu veux une potion de chance pour Eijirou ? Reprit-il aussitôt.

Katsuki appuya son coude sur la table avant de reposer sa tête sur son poing serré. Son regard resta fixé sur Izuku, à son plus grand dam.

_Ce requin stupide est en sursis. J'ai beau l'aider à étudier, rien ne rentre dans son crâne dur. Et s'il ne fait pas ses preuves au prochain match contre les troisième années, le coach Kan menace de le remettre en banc de touche. C'est pour ça que je veux une potion de chance. S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je connais qui peut en faire une, c'est bien toi, pas vrai le nerd ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se mit à déglutir. Pendant la tirade de son camarade, il était passé par plusieurs émotions et c'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait en supporter pour un laps de temps aussi court. Il était toujours un peu jaloux de l'amitié entre Katsuki et Eijirou. Le blond appréciait suffisamment l'hybride pour partir à la recherche d'une potion de chance afin de l'aider. Il s'était mis à rougir en entendant Katsuki dire indirectement qu'il le trouvait doué en potions.

_Je... Je n'ai pas de Felix Felicis, mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour aider Eijirou, souffla Izuku en regardant partout sauf le visage de son camarade. C'est une potion que j'ai inventé l'année dernière et...

_C'est sans risque au moins ?

Il le vit arquer les sourcils, alors qu'il s'efforçait de regarder un point derrière le blond.

_Shouto en a accidentellement bu l'an dernier, juste avant la cérémonie de fin d'année, répondit-il.

_On parle de ce baiser accidentel quand Momo lui est tombé dans les bras ?

Il hocha la tête, souriant à ce souvenir. Il avait voulu testé la potion sur lui-même, mais Shouto avait confondu son gobelet avec le sien et en avait bu une longue gorgée avant qu'Izuku ne l'arrête. Ochako l'avait félicité pour être responsable de la création du premier couple de leur classe.

_Ça fonctionne aussi pour les examens, continua Izuku. Je l'ai testé pour ceux d'octobre.

_Ok, ça fera l'affaire, conclut Katsuki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

_Quoi ?

Il avait levé la tête vers lui, croisant son regard rouge et le regrettant aussitôt. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu sur place.

_Eh, tu crois pas que je vais t'extorquer en plus ? Grimaça Katsuki, visiblement énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ta potion ?

Honnêtement, il était surpris qu'il le propose de lui-même. Il avait refusé que Tenya lui offre quelque chose en échange du Veritaserum deux mois auparavant, suffisamment satisfait de voir ses deux meilleurs amis heureux ensemble. Dans ce cas précis, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait demander à Katsuki. Rien que le fait qu'il lui adresse la parole était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

_Euh, je... Je...

_Ca me fait penser, j'avais refusé de répondre à tes questions de nerd l'an dernier, pas vrai ? Sourit le blond. Tu as toujours cette page à mon nom dans ton vieux carnet ?

Il comprit tout juste les mots prononcés, trop obnubilé par le ton de voix qui était utilisé. La voix de Katsuki était plus suave que d'habitude. Elle sonnait presque comme une musique à ses oreilles, au point qu'il se demande vraiment si l'attraction autour des Vélanes ne fonctionnait vraiment que sur le sexe opposé. Combien de filles étaient littéralement tombées amoureuses à cause de cette voix ?

_J'ai besoin de la potion dans une semaine, reprit Katsuki avant de se lever du banc. Après ça, je répondrais à toutes tes questions.

Izuku eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir qu'il sentit le poing du blond s'abattre doucement sur son crâne avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Ayant suffisamment observé Katsuki pour le connaître par cœur, il savait que c'était plus un geste affectif qu'autre chose et il ne put contrôler les bonds de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Plus que la potion de chance pour Eijirou, il voulait créer un philtre de Désenvoûtement pour pouvoir survivre au traitement de son camarade de classe.

_Izuku !

Il sursauta quand Ochako s'assit soudainement à la place que Katsuki venait de quitter, incapable de se débarrasser des rougeurs sur ses joues.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Katsuki ? Tu avais promis de me dire s'il y avait un quelconque avancement entre vous deux !

_Q-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il. I-Il n'y a rien du tout ! Il m'a juste demandé un service !

_Avec le sourire qu'il avait en partant et la tête que tu tires, tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

_Il ne s'est rien passé !

Il ne put soutenir les yeux plein de curiosité de son amie et enterra sa tête entres ses bras posés sur la table. Plus qu'un philtre de Désenvoûtement, c'était d'abord une potion d'Amnésie dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat. Et d'une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Katsuki vienne le hanter jusques dans ses rêves, plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Izuku n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à une entrevue de plus avec le blond.

_Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose pour t'aider avec Tenya ? Demanda Ochako. On te doit bien ça après tout ! On est pas aussi doués que toi en potions, mais on peut fabriquer une potion de Confusion pour que tu sois téméraire !

_Non, surtout pas ! S'exclama Izuku, sa voix à moitié étouffée par ses manches. N'aggravez pas mon cas plus que nécessaire !

_Katsuki flirte déjà avec toi, autant lui rendre la pareille !

_Personne ne flirte avec personne !

Toute la journée, tout le monde avait été témoin de la chance particulière d'Eijirou et Izuku avait compté le nombre de fois où il s'était jeté dans les bras de Katsuki pour le remercier d'une chose que tous les autres élèves de leur classe ignoraient. L'équipe des deuxième années avaient pu remporter le match de Cispheil contre des troisième années agacés et l'hybride avait pu sécurisé sa titularisation au poste de gardien. Lorsque Katsuki l'avait aidé à réviser les examens une fois de plus, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'était écrié plusieurs fois, à sa propre surprise, qu'il arrivait à retenir toutes les informations et qu'elle restaient gravées dans sa tête.

A ce niveau-là de la soirée, Izuku s'était mis à sourire, pensant que tous les objectifs voulus par Katsuki s'étaient réalisés. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Eijirou embrasser Mina en plein milieu de la salle commune, il en avait laissé tomber son manuel de potions par terre, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la potion qu'il avait lui-même préparée soit aussi efficace. Pendant deux secondes, il songea à l'utiliser pour lui-même, pour une autre raison que les examens, avant qu'Ochako ne lui donne un coup de coude.

_C'est ça le service demandé par Katsuki ? Tu devrais te le rendre à toi-même !

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla-t-il en ramassant son livre et essayant d'être nonchalant.

Heureusement pour lui, Katsuki n'était pas dans les parages pour le perturber plus que nécessaire. De leur bande, seuls Sero et Kaminari sifflaient autour du couple nouvellement crée de la classe.

_C'est toi qui est responsable de ça, Izuku ? Demanda soudain Tsuyu, assise sur le canapé en face d'eux deux. C'est déjà le troisième couple que tu formes au sein de la classe. Tu devrais songer à en faire un métier.

L'hybride grenouille échangea un rire avec Ochako, qui rougissait légèrement, pensant sans doute à comment elle s'était mise en couple avec Tenya. Izuku était surpris par les paroles de Tsuyu, car il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Pourtant, c'était bien vrai. Les potions qu'il avait concocté avaient créées trois couples au sein de leur classe, que ce soit volontaire ou accidentel. Il se donnait l'impression d'un entremetteur, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas gérer ses propres problèmes romantiques.

Tandis que ses deux amies commencèrent à parler des couples probables de leur classe, il tenta de se replonger dans son manuel, relisant la première ligne de la fabrication de la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer dans la salle commune, il s'excusa et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, où il souffla un grand coup avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur les examens approchant, mais maintenant que le service demandé par le blond était réalisé, il redoutait le moment où son camarade allait l'approcher pour lui rendre la pareille. Il avait encore en tête la façon dont il lui avait proposé de répondre à toutes ses questions concernant son état d'hybride, à son sourire provocateur. Izuku avait déjà réfléchi aux questions qu'il pourrait lui poser un an auparavant, mais avoir le courage de les sortir après avoir réalisé son attirance pour lui était une autre histoire.

_Comment c'est possible que ton aura ne fonctionne pas sur moi si je me mets dans des états pareils ? grimaça le jeune homme pour lui-même.

Il se retourna sur son lit, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Son aura, c'était définitivement un sujet qu'il allait devoir aborder avec le principal concerné. S'il attirait la plupart des filles, il avait fini par remarquer que certains élèves masculins plus âgés avaient commencés à se retourner vers lui dans les couloirs, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à déterminer pour quelle raison exactement. Que ce soit de la jalousie ou de l'attirance, Katsuki faisait tourner les têtes de beaucoup trop de personnes au goût d'Izuku.

_Comment est-ce que je peux créer un remède au sort que tu m'as lancé, Katsuki ?

Izuku était sur le point d'entrer dans la bibliothèque pour emprunter de nouveaux livres de potions, avant que quelqu'un ne l'attrape par derrière et le traîne à sa suite. Il eut beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre et faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds lorsqu'il réalisa que son agresseur n'était autre qu'un certain blond.

_K-Katsuki ? S'étonna-t-il.

_Suis-moi sans faire d'histoires le nerd, on a des comptes à régler toi et moi.

Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le rictus moqueur sur les lèvres de son camarade. La nouvelle année avait commencée sans que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ait l'occasion de remplir la page de son carnet au nom de l'hybride Vélane. Il comprit que c'était ces comptes-là dont il voulait parler, mais il ne comprit pas où il le traînait de la sorte.

Son cœur menaçait déjà de sortir de sa poitrine lorsque Katsuki l'entraîna dans une des tours du château, s'asseyant sur l'espace réduit du rebord de la fenêtre avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il n'allait pas survivre à cette entrevue, il en avait la certitude.

_Alors ? Commença le blond. J'attends tes questions de nerd.

_Euh, je...

Izuku s'empressa de sortir son carnet du sac qu'il transportait avec lui et l'ouvrit à la page concernée, les mains tremblantes. Il sentait que ses joues étaient en train de chauffer mais espérait qu'il soit le seul à s'en rendre compte.

_C-Comment marche ton sang ? C'est à cause de ton sang de Vélane que tu cicatrises facilement ?

Il avait commencé par une question facile, qui ne promettait pas de réponse trop compromettante.

_Ouais, souffla Katsuki en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Les Vélanes sont censés avoir une peau douce sans traces, donc aucun des coups que je prends sur le terrain ne reste plus de trois heures. Si j'étais sérieusement blessé, ça ne ferait pas de miracles par contre, c'est pas comme si mon sang en lui-même était un élixir de guérison.

_Est-ce que les hommes qui naissent avec du sang de Vélanes sont si rares que ça ? Reprit Izuku tout en prenant des notes.

_Apparemment. Ma vieille a un cousin qui a du sang un peu plus dilué que moi, mais on dirait que c'est plus une exception qu'autre chose. Pas que ça change grand-chose à mon quotidien d'avoir un sang pareil.

Hormis que ça te donne un pouvoir d'attraction sur la moitié de l'école.

Izuku se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ces mots à l'intérieur de son crâne, alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à poser des questions sur son aura. Il prit davantage de notes avant de passer à la prochaine question. Il espérait pourvoir en finir rapidement et ne plus avoir à supporter le contact de l'épaule de son camarade contre la sienne, quand bien même leur uniformes lui épargnait tout contact direct.

_Il paraît que les Vélanes deviennent hideuses quand elle s'énerve. C'est le cas de ta mère ? Est-ce qu'il y a des changements physiques de ce genre chez toi ?

_Ma vieille fiche la trouille à tout le monde quand elle est énervée, grimaça le blond, semblant se souvenir d'un épisode en particulier. Elle a une voix stridente et on pourrait presque la confondre avec une Gorgone. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir une Vélane en rogne !

Sa dernière réplique arracha un rire à Izuku, avant qu'il n'arrive à se reprendre.

_Alors ça veut dire que tu n'as pas hérité de ce genre de choses ?

_Grand merci, non ! Mais j'en ai pas besoin pour garder mes ennemis à distance.

_Tes ennemis ? Comment tu peux avoir des ennemis alors que tu as une aura de...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, se maudissant d'aborder le sujet aussi vite. Lorsqu'il vit Katsuki se mettre à sourire d'un air provocateur, il se demandant s'il avait fait exprès de le guider sur cette question.

_Alors ? C'est quoi ta prochaine question ?

_Euh, je... Le professeur Ishiyama a dit que l'attraction des Vélanes ne fonctionnaient que sur le sexe opposé mais... On dirait que tout le monde réagit à toi sans différenciation alors je... Je me demandais comment ça marchait en réalité...

_Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà vu une personne en particulier réagir à mon aura ?

Une sonnette d'alarme se mit à résonner dans la tête d'Izuku, le rendant incapable de regarder le blond en face de lui, le rendant incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. L'hybride le dévisageait toujours avec le même sourire, les mains plantées nonchalamment dans ses poches. Le jeune Midoriya sentait ses mains trembler de plus en plus sur son carnet et son stylo, sans pour autant chercher à les cacher ou à les arrêter.

Il sursauta en entendant des éclats de voix dans les escaliers, avant de tourner les yeux vers le couloir en colimaçon, imité par Katsuki. Ils virent alors Eijirou et Mina apparaître, main dans la main, l'air euphorique.

_Zut, la place est déjà prise, se moqua Mina, se mordant la lèvre avant d'attraper le bras de l'hybride requin.

_Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que nous pour flirter dans un endroit pareil, reprit Eijirou, lançant un clin d'œil à Katsuki.

_Utilisez plutôt vos bouches pour échanger votre salive, bande d'exhibitionnistes ! Grogna le blond.

_J'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu vas bientôt mélanger ta salive avec quelqu'un, répliqua son ami, jetant un regard en coin à Izuku.

Comme toute réponse, Katsuki lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de faire mine de se lever du rebord de la fenêtre pour les chasser de lui-même. Les deux amoureux prirent la fuite, non sans se moquer une dernière fois, aggravant plus que possible les rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il aurait pu démentir, mais il avait encore en tête la dernière réplique du blond avant que les deux intrus n'arrivent.

_Où on en était ? Reprit Katsuki.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais l'hybride trouva lui-même la réponse, se tournant vers lui d'un air qu'il trouvait un peu trop séducteur à son goût.

_Mon aura, hein ? Tu veux savoir comment ça fonctionne ?

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête, cherchant à fuir son regard brûlant sans pouvoir y parvenir.

_L'attraction fonctionne automatiquement sur le sexe opposé, mais je peux la contrôler pour qu'elle fonctionne aussi sur les personnes de mon choix.

_Et tu... Tu l'as déjà essayé sur quelqu'un en particulier ?

La question eut du mal à franchir ses lèvres et il avait peur des sous-entendus qu'elle pouvait véhiculer. Pour autant, il savait que l'aura de Katsuki ne fonctionnait pas seulement sur lui en temps normal et il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi d'autres garçons y étaient réceptifs.

_Je l'ai déjà utilisé sur des mecs qui me regardaient de travers dans les couloirs, avoua-t-il. Mais ça use mon énergie de l'utiliser de mon plein gré alors j'évite la plupart du temps.

_Tu l'as déjà utilisé sur des élèves de notre classe ?

C'était encore une question dont Izuku avait peur de la réponse, mais au point où il en était, il savait que Katsuki avait parfaitement conscience de la manière dont il réagissait face à lui.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers son carnet l'espace d'un instant et Izuku réalisa qu'il avait arrêté de prendre des notes depuis bien longtemps, son stylo abandonné sur la tranche.

_Pas que je sache, répondit-t-il alors. Mais tu sais quoi ?

_Q-Quoi ?

_D'après ma vieille, mon aura réagit automatiquement en présence de quelqu'un pour qui je suis attiré.

Oh mon dieu.

_Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui réagit de manière étrange en ma présence, Izuku ?

L'interpellé se revit un instant quelques semaines auparavant, à se sentir flotter dans la Grande Salle, Katsuki à ses côtés. La même sensation se fraya un chemin dans sa tête et il se sentit glisser du rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à tomber à n'importe quel moment. Son carnet tomba de ses genoux et sa jambe droite glissa du rebord, avant que le blond ne stoppe sa chute en enroula son bras gauche autour de lui.

_Y'a vraiment que toi pour te mettre dans des états pareils, hein ? Se moqua l'hybride. Mon aura n'est pas la seule responsable, n'est-ce pas, Izuku ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en entendant son prénom prononcé avec cette voix suave, un peu trop près de son oreille. Le bras de Katsuki était toujours autour de lui et il réalisa qu'il s'accrochait à la chemise du blond avec sa main droite. Il sentait les pulsations de son cœur jusque dans ses tempes, le rendant incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Sans son cerveau pour le dissuader, il accrocha son autre main à la manche de son camarade avant de s'approcher de lui plus que ce qu'il avait jamais osé.

_Quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Sourit l'autre avec le même sourire provocateur.

Izuku se mordit la lèvre, pas certain lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa conscience prit le dessus l'espace d'un instant, le faisait réaliser dans quelle position il se trouvait, avant qu'il ne cherche à prendre ses distances avec le jeune homme à moitié Vélane. Avant qu'il n'y parvienne, Katsuki lui attrapa les deux bras et combla la distance entre eux, emprisonnant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Izuku poussa une exclamation surprise avant que ses bras ne bougent sans son accord pour s'enrouler autour du cou du blond, cherchant à garder ce contact contre lui.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité, pourtant Izuku attira de lui-même Katsuki à lui lorsque ce dernier se sépara de ses lèvres. Le Sang-Mêlé eut l'impression que ses entrailles se liquéfièrent au moment même où le blond accentua le baiser, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille pour rejoindre le bas de son dos. Il eut un sursaut lorsque lesdites mains descendirent un peu trop bas à son goût sur ses reins.

_Kats... Attends, tu... Gardes tes mains pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant le jeune homme en face de lui, le souffle court.

_C'est toi qui dis ça ? Se moqua Katsuki. Ce n'était pas tes mains autour de mon cou il y a deux secondes ?

_Tu... C'est pas pareil ! Se défendit Izuku, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir le visage plus rouge que dans l'instant présent. Tu... Tu vas trop vite... !

_Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, reprit le blond en glissant sa main vers sa nuque pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Tu es une potion d'Amortentia à toi tout seul. Arrête de te plaindre et laisse-toi faire, Izuku.

Un nouveau frisson le prit et ses yeux se fermèrent sans son accord, juste avant que Katsuki ne l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, persuadé que son aura agissait sur lui pour exagérer ses réactions. A ce niveau-là, c'était lui qui aurait du mal à garder ses mains pour lui.

* * *

(EDIT: Ne me demandez pas la suite, il n'y en a pas... La fanfiction est bien indiquée comme "Complete" et ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part ;))


End file.
